runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wilderness Berserker
A Wilderness Berserker is a tribal, primitive, ogre-like monster, found inside a hidden dungeon in the Wilderness. They were originally referenced in the first RuneScape novel, Betrayal at Falador. They require level 87 Slayer to fight, and have various unique drops, such as berserker teeth, which can be fletched into arrows, as well as a rare drop of a corrupt mace part or Bandos mace parts, which can be used with an ancient mace to create powerful weapons. History The origins of the Wilderness Berserkers lie at a handful Bandosian Fayrgs and Raurgs under command of the ourg Yokrad, who were fighting Zamorak's troops underground at the same time when Zamorak used the Stone of Jas to annihilate Forinthry. Due to being underground, they managed to survive the impact. After the annihilation Guthix woke up and activated the Edicts, and the Berserkers were forgotten by everyone and assumed to be dead, even by Bandos. Yokrad’s troops still were loyal to Bandos and fought with anyone who came to their territory. However, even though they fought with unmatched ferocity, their numbers fell with every battle and their number dwindled as time went by. Thus they made a pact with a Zamorakian pyrelord, Pazuzu. In exchange for their loyalty to Zamorak, he increased their lifespan and power beyond their mortal capabilities. As a result of the pact, the Berserkers became a real threat to the people south of the Wilderness and a group of Temple Knights eventually sealed them inside a tomb, similar to what they did to nex and her army at the beginning of the god wars. Millennia later, Lord Sulla freed them and recruited them as aid during the Siege of Falador. As soon as they left the Wilderness, the effects from Pazuzu's pact vanished and they became significantly weaker. Partially due to this, Lord Sulla lost the battle. Though most of them were killed, a small amount of them retreated into the Wilderness and regained their power as soon as they returned into the Wilderness. The Wilderness Berserkers still live in the Wilderness, fighting against whoever and whatever encounter them. The Berserkers are an extremely primitive race, filing their nails and teeth to fine points and fighting unarmed. When attacking, they would leap upon their victims, tearing out their throats and eyes using only their claws and teeth. They are smaller than an ourg, but slightly bigger than an ogre. They have a hard, greyish, scorched skin, due to their pact with Pazuzu and they have various Zamorakian marks on them. Also they collect skulls and make jewelry of them. Special attacks * Barge - When being attacked with Snap Shot, or other binds, it will use Barge to free itself, hitting 250% weapon damage and stunning the target. * Fury - Attacks for 6 seconds, dealing 125% damage and further increasing by 10% per hit. * Slash - Does a 150% hit and lowers player's Defence. * Bite - The Berserker bites, hitting at 110% damage and applies a poison (starting at 500 LP). * Berserk - Boosts their attack with 100%, decreases their defense with 50%, last 20 seconds. * Extreme Fury - Does 100% weapon damage, further increasing by 20% per hit. When this ability is activated they will lose their stun immunity. The ability last until they are stunned. (Note that if you are using Snap Shot, the Berserker will barge to you. You can also use a Dragon spear's or Zamorakian spear's special attack to stun it.) * Whenever a Berserker does any form of attack, it has a chance to start burning. When they are burning, their defence is lowered, but they also get the chance to apply a Combust damage-over-time on its target, even with standard attacks. Burning is guaranteed when they have less then 10,000 lp remaining. (Note that if you start walking, the damage will be doubled, so be careful.) Drops 100% drop |} Weapons |} Other |} Trivia *A month after their release a changes where made: **Players used to be able to bind the Berserkers, causing them to be unable to attack for pretty long periods. This was patched by giving them the barge ability. **They will become aggressive to a skulled player if they are attacking their opponent they are fighting with. Note that if another player attacks you, you won't be able to attack a Wilderness Berserker. This is to prevent players who are being attacked to attack berserkers, so that the berserkers attack the attacker. **The experience of their bones where buffed, giving them potential to give as much experience as searing ashes. **Their model was slightly edited. *There is an altar in their temple made out of bones and skulls. Praying to it deals unavoidable damage but restores prayer points to maximum. *When they respawn they appear to be in fire for a short while. This is likely due to their pact with Pazuzu. Category:Zamorakians Category:Bandosians Category:Rework